


Weapons

by Lxcanroc



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Ahamkara (Destiny) - Freeform, Alot of simping for crow actually because young wolf x crow yum, Animal Symbolism, Animalistic robots, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Hunter Guardian (Destiny), My Fallen guardian will be here soon, My hunters corruption arc really, Other, Simping for shaxx, Warlock Guardian (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxcanroc/pseuds/Lxcanroc
Summary: Some super short stories based off flavor text. Chapters are named with what the flavor text is from :^) No certain order
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Nature Of The Beast

_Don't let them change you._

"I'm sorry it had to turn out like this, brother."

Emmett is sitting at his ship in the dock when he is approached. He has 10 minutes until he is to be off city grounds. The Drifter doesn't come too close and Emmett senses that he doesn't want to for his own safety.

He holds his hand out though, as if expecting something. Emmett stares at it, then looks back up at him.

"Your Malfeasance?" The Drifter says, gesturing for it.

Emmett pulls it closer.

"I'm not going to keep it. I want to give you something for end times." The Drifter assures him.

Emmett stares at him. He slowly holds it out though, and Drifter pulls it from the clawed gloves, gently. He brings up the green and gold gun, still smoking with an energy now tainted heavily by darkness.

In his other hand, he pulls out a braided green and black cord, with a small mote charm hanging off it. He ever so gently ties it next to the red one.

"Eris will never forgive you for what you've done." He says, pointing at Emmett. "You've indirectly chose that lunatics side. She's got her reasons for not liking him. I can't say I like what you've become but…"

Drifter looks up, and narrows his eyes. "Look kid, I'm sorry it turned out this way. You weren't meant to be the casualty." He sighs, shaking his head.

"You knew it would catch someone." Emmett says, reaching out for the handcannon. Drifter handed it back. "You knew I was slipping. You all did. And you let it happen. For what? Some hope you could be a saviour? For some complex that you need to fulfill?"

Emmett laughs, bitterly. "Tough chance.".

Drifter didn't say anything back. He sets a hand over his gun, and Emmett understands just well what the gesture meant.

"Consider yourself unwelcome on the derelict. You've got a target on your head that I can't put on the others." Drifter shakes his head. "He'll be coming for you now. Him or one of his followers.".

Emmett scoffs, and turns, pulling the last weapon case onto his ship.

"You gained that weapon as a means of defense from him though. Shrike-" Drifter pauses,"-Emmett, I truly believe that the next time we meet, you'll be without a burning hole through your chest."

Emmett doesn't turn, ignores the Drifter really. He only spares a glance back after the case is in its proper place. The Hunter reaches over, and places a hand on the button to close the back of the ship.

"Have a good eternity, Drifter. May the traveller see to it that Shin ends your sorry ways." The name drips with venom when Emmett says it, and the Drifter narrows his eyes in both a type of hurt and anger.

The door of the ship closes, and the boosters fire up. The weaponized ship pulls out of the docking area, without even a glance behind from its captain.


	2. Lamia

_Make your enemies strength your own._

A Warlock and A Hunter stand underneath a blanket of a million stars. Between them hangs a question and an understanding, as the lights of the tower flicker on and off in the distance.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to come back?" The Hunter asks. Its a heavy question, and the Warlock looks at him. Blank eyes stare from under a deer skull.

"No." He answers, simply. "Vanguard won't forget what we've done. We're lucky they didn't kill both of us for what we've done.".

The Hunter thinks over this, then nods. "We have targets on our heads now.".

The Warlock shoots him a glare. "Because of you.".

The Hunter laughs, full of needles and razors. "Only fitting that my enemies are in higher power then. I'll be running from the flames forever now.".

The Warlock doesn't need to ask what he means. The man with the golden gun and his followers are ruthless.

A silence refills the air.

"They'll be wrong, in the end." The Warlock finally says. From one of the satchels on his cloak, he pulls out a piece of bone. He holds it out to the hunter as it radiates a dark energy.

The Hunter takes it. "Sword logic says so." He finishes. He takes the decorative cord from around his neck, and ties the bone next to the devourer round.

He places it back around his neck, then turns to the Warlock. "We're one in the same now then.".

The Warlock chuckles, low and deep. "A Dredgen and a Cultist. How cute." He mocks.

The Hunter laughs along with him. "I hated you. Still do. But we're each others best option out here.".

The Warlock nods. "Together, We'll make them realize their mistake.". He draws a gun from his back, a shotgun adorned with hive chitin and runes.

The Hunter nods alongside him. "We are prey no longer. We are the wolves." He draws a gun from his own belt, smoking with taken energy and half a sorrow weapon in itself.

The Warlock nods, and turns. "We should start investing into Solar resistance." He notes, starting into the dark and deep forest.

The hunter follows. "And a change of clothes, if we want to bet on getting in anywhere.".


	3. Guiding Star

_We will make a new home out among the stars, and then we will know peace. Until then…_

Emmett sits over a dead fallen walker, among the heated metal in the sun. Alpha has more than once described this as "sunbathing" and called him a cat.

His ghost speaks up in his helmet. He rarely comes out anymore, for his own safety. "Do you think we'll ever go home again?"

"We'll find a new one." He answers, shifting on the walker.

"Where?" His ghost questions, akin to a child's curiosity.

Emmett is silent for a moment. "The moon seems a fine place. Maybe the dreaming city," he pauses, "maybe not though. Mr. Golden gun wouldn't expect me there but feel like I'd be somewhere I didn't really belong. That's the Awoken's home.".

Viper is silent for a moment. "I miss our home on IO.".

"Wasn't ours. Never will be again." He rolls onto his stomach, enjoying the warmth with a small churring noise. "Nessus could be fun. Don't think Failsafe would sell us out if we did errands for her. Tangled shore might be safe too".

Viper goes quiet again. Emmett waits patiently for him to start speaking again.

"I'm gonna miss them." His ghost finally says.

Emmett is quiet for a long time this time, before nodding. "I will too, but they never understood us."

"Do you think we're on the right path?" Viper asks.

Emmett knows the real answer. "Yes." He lies.


	4. Judgement

_The greatest threat to a guardian is another guardian_.

"Do you think you'd kill again?"

When Alpha asks the question, Emmett is cleaning the custom-made sniper he had. It was red and white, with a gold and silver band from two melted rings. It was decorated with fake roses across the sides, and its shape was akin to that of the Revoker.

"If he came back somehow? Without a second thought." He answers, truthfully.

"Killing someone who has hurt you comes easy when you can justify it. Would you take the life of an innocent?" The warlock questions.

Emmett is quiet for a moment. He looks to the side and sets the Sniper away, tilting it against the wall of the grounded ship.

"No." He says, narrowing his eyes. "I don't take pleasure in it. But Vanguard doesn't want guardians killing other guardians regardless of the reason.".

"You take the lives of those like you." Alpha says, and Emmett stands, glaring at him. He knows what the awoken means by that.

"I don't stay with you for you to psychoanalyze me." He says, near snarling back at him. A type of seething anger radiates from him as he walks to a set of cases for weapons, taking the sniper with him.

"I know that. I'm just asking questions." Alpha says, hands around a small cup of tea in his lap. "I'm not the murderer here.".

Emmett nearly turns and shoots at him. He instead grips the gun harder, before placing it in its case. "Don't you have an ahamkara to try and find?"

Alpha laughs, a type of forced laugh. Emmett knows he didn't truly find it funny. The next sentence comes as a snap. "Don't you have another guardian to justify murdering?"

Emmett goes quiet. He supposes that he may have deserved that comeback, and shuts the case.

"Get off my ship. I'm heading over to the tangled shore." He finally says, turning.

Alpha stares at him, before standing. "I'll meet you there later. I've got some business to attend to in the Dreaming City."

Emmett shrugs. "Not my fault if you get caught out alone.".


	5. PROSECUTOR

_All this in service of one purpose. You have their attention. Let's see if you can keep it._

Emmett stands in the wasteland, cloak being tugged and pulled in the wind. 

She stares back at him, blue eyes wide and unseeing.

The 'sky' above them is an endless blue field, devoid of clouds or sun despite the fact this realm is shrouded in constant light. It's freezing but not in the way you can cover up from- a type of cold that sinks to your bones. The ground looks like snow, but Emmett knows it is not. He does not sink like he would in snow, and he cannot move it. It feels more like stone. 

Emmett approaches the Emissary, and she simply stares. Once he gets close enough, she begins to speak. Her mouth does not move. 

"The title of Dredgen Shrike seeps through your bones like being submerged in freezing water." Her voice echoes around him. "The Nine have watched how it has taken you over."

Emmett grips his Malfeasance tighter at his side.

"They do not wish to end you. The Nine are curious." If she ever moved, if she even could, he felt like she would have been staring into him. "You are a curious being in this world. You have both let the darkness grip you by the neck, and sunk your very jaws into its neck. Mutualism. You let it infect your very soul, and in turn, it gives you the power to destroy what you see fit.".

A cold wind whips through the area, getting harsher. 

"Tell me Guardian, will you break under the pressure? Or will you flourish with this new power?" Her body starts to fade into a blue glow. "And most of all: Have you made peace with the fact those you love hate you most now?"


	6. EYSTEIN

_We guarantee a fair trial._

"We have no place for you here anymore, Guardian." 

Zavala is staring at him, brow furrowed and eyes angry. Emmett could tell he was more than fuming at this point.

Ikora flicks through a datapad at his side. "Your offenses include; murder of another guardians ghost, causing the final death of another guardian, breaking Vanguard orders, and communing with entities in an attempt for power outside of Vanguard law, and association with the Shadows Of Yor." 

Emmett stays silent, hands held away from his guns by order of Zavala.

After a moment of silence, Zavala leans up. "Do you not have anything to say for yourself? You were one of our best guardians then you go out and do this?"

Ikora looks up. She gives Emmett a look. "You have to have something.".

Emmett shakes his head. "None of you know what he did to me. He deserved it. You let guardians who truly don't deserve to take another breath run free, and call people who clean them up criminals. And the light...it's too weak, anymore. We will die if we do not align ourself with higher power."

He swears he can see Zavala's light threatening to spark from anger. "No matter what personal feuds you may have had with him, you or any guardian are not permitted under any circumstance to cause someone's final death. If you had a problem you should have taken it to the Crucible or found a way to deal with it." His hand set heavily on the desk. "And we decide what is in the best interest to survive, not you, guardian."

Emmett looked up. "Respectfully, Sir, I think I was in the right here. If you let me-"

Zavala looks at him with near disbelief at the backtalk. Ikora cut him off this time. "No matter the reason, we have rules in place saying that breaking these things can result in exile or worse." She looks back down at her datapad. "Respectfully, guardian-"

Zavala cuts in. "You're lucky exiling is the worst we're doing to you."

Emmett narrows his eyes. "And yet you work with Shin all buddy buddy." He mutters. He shakes his head, and Ikora looks at him.

"We truly want to believe there was a reason for the murder, but theres other offenses. We...Guardians will not survive without knowing their enemy, you're right, but there's a line we have to draw with the darkness." She closes her eyes and shakes her head. "You crossed that line. Ran 10 miles in and you never stopped. Not to mention the shadows and…"

She stops, and sighs. "We can't trust you'll be doing what's in best interest for the tower and the Last City anymore.".

Emmett doesn't argue this time. 

"So this is it, then? You're going to cast me out like a heretic?" He doesn't wait for an answer before he asks his next question. "How long do I have then?"

"You are to be off city and tower grounds by 3pm tomorrow." Zavala says. "Until then, you have time to pack your things and visit whoever you may want to see. Past 3pm though, you will be forbidden from stepping foot or invading on this City.".

Emmett nods. "I will make sure to be off by then." Some part of him wants to challenge what they would do if he refused to leave. He figured force. The other part of him was too mentally fatigued to try, lest they decide to really make to their promise and imprison him instead of exile. Trapped in a cell for eternity...he hated the thought.

Zavala nods. "You are dismissed, guardian."

Emmett turns, and slips the mask part of his helmet back on as he leaves the office.


	7. Purpose

_ You have not yet found your purpose, but it has found you. _

"He's long gone. They both are." His ghost pipes up. Elizabeth floats up and turns, shifting back and forth with a tilted shell. A gesture of an apologetic shake of the head. "I'm sorry.".

Orion frowns, but shakes his head as well. "I think that makes sense. Emmett was always able to cover his tracks and Alpha…"

"Mysterious in his own way." Elizabeth finishes for him. "Being a voidwalker too- Void guardians are especially good at that.".

"Where do you think they've gone?" He asks, walking over to her. He holds a hand out, and she floats just above it before disappearing.

"For Alpha? Our best bet is checking the Moon or the Dreaming city." She notes. Her voice comes from inside his helmet this time. "For Emmett though…? He's all over the place. You know him, he hated feeling trapped.".

"Do you think he would have went ahead to Europa?" Orion questions, overturning a small piece of metal with the tip of his Infinite Paths. 

"Wouldn't put it past him. He tends to not think too much when someone isn't there to stave off his bad ideas." Elizabeth noted. Orion nodded a little, and backed up from the metal. He placed his gun back over his back, and then took another step back. 

"We're not heading to Europa." He says, bringing his ghost back up. She prepared for transmat. "And if he's on the moon...there's so many caves and tunnels it would take ages to even pick up anything if he left anything." 

"So we try the dreaming city then. Drive around, see if we find anything and if not we move on." 

Elizabeth tilts in a nod, and then expands. "Transmat preparing."

He's in his ship before he knows it. It's a thin ship, and the cockpit is small. It doesn't have much extra space like Emmett or Alphas, but he likes it. 

He sits down in the cockpit, and pauses at the controls. His grip on them tightens, and he looks over at his ghost who is floating beside him.

"Do you think we'll find them again?" He asks.

She tilts her shell a little, and he realizes she has an opinion she doesn't exactly want to say. 

"We can only hope." She says.


	8. Agrona

_ Defeat is inevitable….for someone. Make sure it isn't you. _

  
  


__ The ascendant realm chokes him as if he's not so deeply tied to it, bound by his origins and being the halfway point between light and dark.

The Awoken and the Ahamkara have always been intertwined since the Queen took in her own- she called it Riven, of a thousand voices. She was building a city with her, now. A home for the awoken hidden in the reef. Alpha had always admired the creatures, spent hours pouring over Anthem Anathame, and wish-granting magic. From there that also led into hive gods, and then sword logic, which he now knew intimately.

A rule by which there is always suffering. An explanation for why the world and the traveller forces blood and tears to be shed for them, why suffering is never truly defeated. An explanation for why those with kind hearts will never truly make it. Amorality kills good faith, in systems where the only basis is the lack of morals. 

He has already faced his first defeat in the form of the loss of his fireteam. Two dead, one resigned. He was determined to not let this happen again, no matter the cost. 

The vanguard had sent him on a mission to kill an Ahamkara. He was defying their orders in a way, but if things went south, he could claim a lost battle and alert them at least of the whereabouts.

The ascendant realm's winds whipped in a way where they both cut him like razors and yet never moved his clothes. The atmosphere was suffocating but seemingly perfectly clear at the same time. It had a vibe to it- and despite being a rather calm guardian himself, it welled paranoia in the bottom of his stomach. 

A broken version of a glittering chapel lay destaurated, greyed with pieces floating around in the atmosphere of the realm. The warlock's ghost came out, though stayed closed in his collar.

She does a quick scan of the ground, and then perks a little. "Trail leads here.".

He nods. "Thank you, Bella.".

She bobs a little in a small nod, and dissappears in a small flash of light. He takes a deep breath, before continuing on.

He crosses the gaps almost as effortlessly as a hunter. His blinks allow him to weave between realities seamlessly, and he finds himself on the other side of the broken bridge in no time.

The inside of the chapel shatters to the outside, allowing sight of the greyish blueish area outside, where no light comes through. There is a hall down the middle and it is lined with pink and white, desaturated seats on either side. The back has been nearly completely demolished, instead giving way to warped rock and constructed crystal. 

In the small alcove on the rocky back, a shadow sits. It is large and turned away from him, but as Alpha slowly approaches, the shadows drip away to reveal the creature.

It has large feathery wings, of which are tipped with a pink reminiscent of the dawn. Its body is a dark purple, with light purple dots lining its back. Its horns start a bone color then turn to gold at the ends, where they curve in and hold a small ball of void in between them.

As it turns to face him, it opens its jaws into an unholy grin. It is full of teeth, and the six orange eyes stare down at him.

"Have you come to kill me, guardian?" It asks, though Alpha senses it would know the true answer even if he said yes. He bows his head a little, and shakes it.

"I have come to seek help." Alpha announces, folding his hands in front of him. 

The ahamkara hums out, and pulls itself a little closer, examining the much smaller being. "In your state of near-godhood, one of you comes to me to ask me for help?" Its eye blinks, and Alpha realizes it could probably eat him without so much as chewing. "You are killing my kind and you expect me to grant you a wish?"

The warlock lowers his head. "If you grant my wish, I will leave you here on your own and report to the Vanguard that I have killed you. I wish you no harm."

The Ahamkara leans back, thinking this over. It slinks around him, slowly creating a circle until all he can see is purple scales.

"You reek of the city, of humanity, and most importantly, of mourning O Guardian mine. You come to mend yourself with my power-" the Ahamkara lets out a raspy laugh, purple smoke flooding from its mouth, "-but powers requires sacrifice. You must fear the price, yes?"

Alpha stands his ground, keeping a calm front.

"Whatever you could take from me would never even match to what I have already lost." He says, lifting his head. 

The Ahamkara laughs again, and reaches out, pressing a claw to his cheek with a sneer. "You are brave. You have turned your grief into a deadly disregard for danger, small creature of light."

It leans up, wings flaring in the church. "I will grant you one wish, O Brave One mine. But in return, you must do a favor for me." It pulls him closer with its tail. "I am not long for this world. You guardians will find and kill me no matter where I go. Grant me eternal life, and in turn I will grant you the knowledge of how the hive grow with great power, and how we force our lives to bend to our own will."

Alpha narrows his eyes. "Eternal life…" he purses his lips. "What do you mean?"

The ahamkara lays down. "I will take a form in which I am smaller, and then you will kill me. Think of it as...a pact, O Murderer mine. After I am dead, you will harvest my bones. Like Eao, and so many others, I will become your armor from the darkness you fear so much."

Alpha listens carefully, yellow eyes watching the Ahamkara.

"We do not truly die after we are dead. Riven will not die when she is slain and Eao still tries to speak. However, we need a guardian who will listen to us to truly  _ live. _ " It sneers, baring its teeth. "So give me this pact, O Student mine. Give me your sight as well, so I may see the world, and in turn I will give you mine, of void and futures."

Alpha stares for a while. He can feel Bella's own anxiety welling a little, but despite it, he nods. "Very well.". He says, drawing a sword from his back. 

The ahamkara closes its eyes, and lays its head on its front paws. "A helmet for you-" it starts, and before his eyes, the Ahamkara starts to shift.

It takes a smaller form, one more akin to a companion, but not quite as small as a dog. Its head changes to that of a deer, covered in soft dark purple fur. It keeps its sharp teeth though, and its horns curl forward into a crown of points.

"They will be none the wiser, and through you, I can help you find true power, O Apprentice mine.".

Alpha nods again, and then brings the sword up. He centers it on the back of the Ahamkaras neck, before driving it through.


	9. Trax Arda

_ Light is the fire that burns away the blight _ .

The skull speaks to him, on the way back to the town.

It tells him he could burn away every inch of filth he's ever felt from the taken. Says he could burn brighter than even the man Shin malphur. Become a shining star if only he would wish it. It's kin has taken to falling asleep in his lap- no larger than a kitten, and covered in coarse white fur with golden horns and blue scales where fur wasn't. It purrs as it sleeps, and he's glad one of them can at least find solace on the ship.

When he pulls in over the town, he grabs the skull, and takes the tiny dragon. He stuffs it carefully and gently into his scarf, as a temporary carrier, and begins to carry the skull to Alpha.

Alpha is standing and waiting when he gets there, and he steps down. He does not help Emmett, simply hangs around his side, trying to get a look at the tiny dragon. Emmett sets the skull at his door. Part of him wants to swear at Alpha, but he says nothing, and instead reaches into his scarf.

He gently grabs the tiny thing, and brings it out. He was always so gentle with new life- whether it be with guardians or animals. A new light could be staring him down, ready to kill him where he stood, and he may as well have never even thought about fighting back.

"So my suspicions were correct." Alpha says, gently taking the thing. He gently holds it in his arm, teasing it with his fingers like a cat as it lazily bats and tries to grab at them.

"We nearly died out there." Emmett notes, and Alpha doesn't answer his note.

"She was protecting a hatchling." 

"Racoon-7 got killed out there." Emmett states again.

Alpha finally looks up. "But we retrieved an Ahamkara survivor."

Emmett narrows his eyes. "At the cost of a life. We retrieved a dragon that could kill us all once it's fed enough at the cost of another guardian's life and you don't give a shit?"

Alpha tilts his head. "He went out doing what a guardian in the tower would have. Zavala would rather hear he died on field than by suicide, yes?" He looks back at the tiny dragon in his arms, who has fallen asleep again. "Neither are good outcomes, but one is...better, in a way."

"What would have been better was for him to get back to this town. Racoon was-"

"Racoon is dead. If you expect to live out here, you need to get used to loss. How do you think  _ his _ friends felt when he turned up dead?" Alpha snaps at him, and then looks over the town. "Go take a shower , you smell of taken and darkness."

Emmett flinches hard. He slowly nods, and turns to skulk back towards the house he had on the outskirts.

-

He spends hours under the water. He tries using his light to burn it away too- the arc catches and crackles- he even turned to solar and void but nothing seemed to clean it. 

He sits on his bed, on top of fur blankets with a towel over his shoulders. His ghost sits close, pressed into him gently to keep his thoughts from taking over too much. The taken smoke has started to wisp at his vents ever so slightly.

"We could have done more." Emmett finally says.

"It was a doomed mission as soon as the ahamkara showed." His ghost responds.

Emmett doesn't respond. 

"You're not as bad as you think."

Emmett's hands clench again. "He didn't need to die. I should have been the one."

The ghost recognizes this as survivors guilt all too easily.

"You couldn't do anything. He was a great guardian, but we'll have to move past this."

Emmett doesn't say anything this time. He just slowly nods, tired of arguing, and lays back.

The ghost follows, and hovers just above him. "You saved Beagle out there. They… would be proud of you. Even out here, where light thins, you're still a guardian at heart."

Emmett knows a select few of them wouldn't be proud of him. "Sure." He says softly.

He doesn't say anything else, and Emmett closes his eyes.


	11. Armillary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah cultist stuff

What is the structure of the universe?

Orion brushes a hand over the old table, dusty with half-used paper and pencils.

His eyebrows furrow, a certain focus and determination in them as he reads over the letters and words. Alphas writing was always messy, and if he wasn't too focused, jumped around from thought to thought.

He jumps as his ghost perks up behind him though, scanning over a paper before turning. "He was looking for ways to weaponize the darkness." She says, looking over to another paper.

"Like stasis?" Orion asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No like...the Anthem Anathame. Sword logic." She responds. She scans over another one. "It was like he was trying to…'evolve' himself, like the hive gods and ahamkara did. Or atleast find a way for guardians to do it too."

Orion purses his lips. 

"Maybe Emmett was right." He notes. 

Angelica twirled. "I told you that too. He was always...odd."

Orion looks at her. He gives a small apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I supposed it was nice to have security as a newer guardian."

His ghost floats over and nudges his face gently. "You know I could never hold it against you."

Orion gives a small, cat-like smile, then looks back to the papers.

He spots something of interest and brushes off some onto the floor. Angelica makes a beep of complaint, but stays quiet when he finally pulls up the paper.

"Angelica-" he says, holding it up. He reads it over- and it's a set of hive runes. Flipping it over reveals words, and Orion holds it up to the light.

The light combined with the back makes it show into something discernable. He reads this paper over, and then picks up another one. Soon he's struggling to truly hold them all, as Angelica floats up.

Her shell narrows like a squint, and then expands.

"My god…" she beeps, in disbelief.

"He was translating the hive." He says, sounding out of breath. He places the papers back down. "I thought only higher ups had the tech to do this stuff, and rarely used it at that-"

"But he found a way to do it by hand." Angelica says.

Orion blinks. There's a pause, before he slowly pulls the papers to him. He pushes them all into a neat stack, then looks at his ghost. "Angelica. Please transmat these back to my ship."

Angelica gives a half twirl. "He'll be glad to have them back I sup-"

"No." He stops her. "I'm...keeping these. He's…" Orion looks over the other papers. "He wants to wield hive magic. He's already let the ahamkara tamper with him enough and to let the hive in it would be….dangerous."

Orion looks down. "I won't….I can't stop him. But without these…" He pushes the stack a bit towards her. "It slows. He has to take more time. He'll never decipher their spoken language- nobody ever has, not even the Praxic warlocks or our greatest researchers. But their runes are dangerous. If he figures out how to use them somehow…"

"The traveller never intended for guardians to turn to her greatest enemy for power." Angelica says, expanding a little so she could transmat the papers. Once they had disappeared in a flurry of light, she turned towards him. "He's going to die to do this."

"And he will. Guardians aren't meant to use this magic." Orion slowly moves stuff, arranging the leftover papers to try and hide what he took as much as he could. "That won't stop him though. He would die a million times over if it meant he could truly have power."

He shakes his head, then turns to leave. "We should find him before he has a chance to put any work he's recovered to use."

Angelica doesn't say anything this time, and floats after him.


End file.
